


A marca de Caim

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Homossexual, Lemon, Love, M/M, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tenta achar Dean a todo custo mas Crowley não dá brechas para que ele consiga. Dean está cada vez mais forte e demoníaco sob a marca de Caim e nada vai impedí-lo de ter seu irmão do jeito que sempre quis. Nem que para isso tenha que fingir que está tudo bem. O demônio no qual ele se transformou deseja seu irmão de volta de forma nada fraterna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A busca de Sam

                                                       

Capítulo 1

A busca de Sam

Sam estava cansado de buscar por seu irmão Dean que havia fugido na companhia de Crowley, o rei do inferno, depois de perder sua batalha interna para a marca de Caim em seu braço.  
Cada vez mais agitado e agressivo, Dean Winchester era uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Ele odiava a tudo e todos, só fazia o que queria, ninguém ousava questioná-lo e estava a um passo de determinar que a paixão que sentia pelo irmão deveria ser consumada. Era a única coisa que de fato sentia ainda como ser humano, o amor carnal e caótico por seu irmão. Dean não fazia idéia se era correspondido mas isso pouco importava aquela altura para ele. Estava condenado. Era um demônio. As sensações mundanas e carnais nele fluíam com muita rapidez e sem qualquer freio social ou psicológico.  
Quanto mais se divertia na companhia de Crowley, mais lembrava de seu irmão e de suas fraquezas, seus erros, seus fracassos. Sam Winchester era um homem de coração puro, que podia morrer para salvar os outros assim como Dean, mas não aquele Dean, não o Dean com a marca de Caim impressa em seu braço. Aquele Dean achava que todos mereciam a danação e que ninguém tinha valor em seu novo mundo. Exceto seu irmão Sam.  
Sam, por sua vez, estava tão cansado de procurar, pedir ajuda aos demônios e anjos que certa vez sentou-se num bar para beber. Queria ficar bêbado, tomar todas para esquecer de sua dependência emocional e psicológica de Dean. Nâo havia o que fazer, seu irmão não queria voltar nem o queria por perto. Naquela noite chuvosa, a única coisa que queria fazer era se embebedar e ir embora sem saber nem como chegaria ao bunker. Se algum demônio maldito cruzasse seu caminho, só o que poderia fazer era implorar por sua morte, porque viver sem seu irmão era um martírio. Nâo sabia o que estava acontecendo, se o irmão estava secretamente sofrendo, se estava preso, sendo torturado, não sabia nada.  
Sam sentou-se no bar mais próximo do bunker e pediu uma cerveja para começar. Uma, duas cervejas, até que notou estar sendo observado por uma linda mulher loira que sorriu para ele. Sam olhou em volta para certificar-se de que era mesmo para ele que ela estava sorrindo. Sorriu de volta um tanto triste e voltou a observar a cerveja a sua frente.  
Passados cinco minutos a mulher se aproximou dele:  
\- Posso lhe acompanhar? – disse ela notando de perto que Sam era ainda mais lindo do que ela observava de longe.  
Ele olhou para ela, os cabelos castanho-claro deslizaram para trás e ele a fitou com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados.  
\- Você é um demônio? – perguntou ele já bastante bêbado.  
Ela riu.  
\- Não, não sou um demônio...- falou baixo a bonita loira – Mas posso ser bem malvada na cama se você quiser...  
Então Sam notou que era uma cantada nada discreta. Aliás era bem direta, ela queria ir para a cama com ele naquele momento. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu tristemente:  
\- Acha que serei uma boa companhia? Você não sabe nada sobre mim.  
\- Você também não sabe nada sobre mim e eu estou apostando nesse jeitinho nerd que você não é uma ameaça...só parece decepcionado...  
Ele sorriu dando um gole na cerveja.  
\- Pode apostar que estou bem decepcionado...e puto. - Ficaram uns instantes em silêncio. – Por que eu então?  
Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior.  
\- Por que você é lindo... alto... sexy...- ela passou os dedos pela mão dele  
Mas foi de repente que alguém encostou do lado de Sam e aquele cheiro era familiar.  
\- Cai fora, piranha...- disse Dean  
Em um instante Sam olhou para ele e se afastou, afastando a cadeira e quase jogando a mulher no chão.  
\- D-Dean? – teve dificuldade de falar e tentou pegar a faca que estava em seu cinto. Mas num golpe rápido, Dean estava sobre ele no balcão, o imprensando com seu corpo e falava tão perto que seu hálito quente tocava o rosto de Sam.  
\- Nem tenta...Primeiro, eu estou muito mais rápido, mais forte e mais ...- pensou no que ia falar- motivado que você. – Ele segurava o rosto de Sam e o acariciou rapidamente. Algo que Sam percebeu e não compreendeu nem um pouco.  
\- O que você quer? – A esta altura no bar todos já haviam saído com medo da briga exceto o dono do bar que observava de longe.  
Dean riu:  
\- O que eu sempre quis, Sammy! – respondeu mais alto – O meu irmão no lugar onde ele jamais deveria sair....  
Sam teve medo de ouvir a resposta.  
\- Do meu lado! – e sorriu docemente se afastando e dando a mão para Sam agarrar e se recompor. – Levanta, irmãozinho, eu só queria testar seus reflexos.  
\- O que foi isso, Dean? – Sam sorriu – Onde você estava? O que andou fazendo? Eu te procurei por todos os lugares!  
Foram saindo do bar a passos largos e pararam do lado de fora para conversar melhor:  
\- Sam, eu... – pausou e passou o dedo nos lábios – Eu só tive dias cheios de bla bla bla de Crowley ok?  
\- Mas, o que ele fez a você? Onde te levou? Claro que você desligou os celulares, eu não podia nem te rastrear...  
\- Você só precisa saber que a marca está calma em mim...Eu não to mais daquele jeito raivoso e eu to bem ok?  
Era o jeito de Dean dizer “estou bem e não quero mais falar no assunto”  
Sam ainda hesitou, duvidando que tudo estivesse bem mas Dean se dirigiu ao Impala e entrou, não havia mais nada que Sam pudesse fazer.  
Ao entrarem no bunker e Dean ver Sam jogar suas coisas em sua cama, era quase irresistível ver o irmão que adorava tão indefeso e crédulo...Sam acreditaria em tudo que ele dissesse, era o que pensava. Mas Sam não era estúpido, estava longe disso e achava que não conseguiria mais dormir enquanto seu irmão tivesse aquela maldita marca no braço. Sam tirou a camisa para ir tomar um banho sentindo o olhar vigilante de Dean sobre ele.  
Dean observava Sam como um faminto observa a refeição. A vontade era tomar o irmão para si ali mesmo, naquele momento, jogá-lo na cama e finalmente viver tudo que sempre sonhou e sempre reprimiu enquanto totalmente humano: A sua paixão insana pelo irmão. Queria beijá-lo, acaricia-lo, domá-lo, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade, não queria saber de nada...só de ter Sam sob ele. Não sabia quando começou a sentir aquilo, mas fazia anos e sabia que Sam sentia também depois que Gadreel lhe contou como forma de se vingar da expulsão que sofreu de Sam. Guardou esse segredo como sua própria alma e viveu atormentado com esse sentimento durante anos. O fato é que não podia viver sem o irmão.  
\- Vai ficar ai parado com esse olhar estranho? – perguntou Sam  
\- Nâo,- respondeu sem vontade – Vou para meu quarto  
Assim que ele saiu, Sam decidiu tentou chamar Castiel, mas sem sucesso decide tomar um banho.  
Dean andava em seu quarto sem parar, sem conseguir se sentar, dominado pela força do desejo que corria solto dentro dele, tentando se controlar para não assustar o irmão.  
Sam foi para a cama deitar, sabendo que não iria dormir. Ficou lendo algumas coisas e usando o laptop até que o sono o venceu, deixando-o totalmente vulnerável a Dean.  
Eram quatro horas da manhã. Dean entrou no quarto de Sam determinado a tomar seu irmão nos braços para ele, torna-lo dele e só dele, esse sentimento o consumia. Sabia que Sam poderia até hesitar, espernear mas jamais conseguiria o banir com a força que ele tinha agora. Crowley não o controlava, matava demônios com uma das mãos, tinha uma super força jamais imaginada e gostava disso agora. Sentia-se puro, sentia-se poderoso e sobretudo podia fazer o que quisesse com o pobre Sammy, amor da sua vida, que ele não teria como reagir. Aquela paixão chegava a queimar sua pele, observava seu irmão adormecido, totalmente indefeso e isso o excitava ainda mais. Dean chegou perto da cama enquanto sua fúria carnal o consumia. Desejava Sam, desejava arrancar aquelas roupas dele, desejava o irmão como sempre mas se deteve. Sam era tão lindo...a barba cerrada, os cabelos desalinhados, a respiração profunda, o tórax e ombros fortes, tudo tão belo!  
Inclinou-se, tocou o rosto do irmão com suavidade... acariciou sua pele e os lábios. Achava que se continuasse nesse ritmo, poderia acariciá-lo todo que este não acordaria. Mas Sam se moveu e respirou mais forte. Dean recolheu a mão e num lampejo já estava na porta do quarto do irmão pronto para ir embora. Não queria assim, queria seu irmão acordado e sentindo tudo que ele queria proporcionar. Mesmo a dor. Fechou a porta do quarto e foi dormir.  
Sam abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta fechada, respirando mais forte. O que será que Dean havia ido fazer ali? Retirou a mão da faca que estava embaixo de sua perna e relaxou o corpo. Nunca iria imaginar que o irmão pudesse estar tão mudado a ponto de não reconhecer que ele estava fingindo dormir desde que ele o tocou... Precisava estar atento.


	2. Sonhos molhados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean está mais demoníaco que nunca...alguns poderes estão sendo descobertos e ele planeja armadilhas para Sam, o amor da sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo curtinho mas escrito com todo o amor do mundo. Minha mãe está internada e vou demorar um pouquinho para postar, bjs a todos!
> 
> JaredGirl

Capítulo 2

Sonhos molhados

Pela manhã Sam já estava sentado a uma das mesas do bunker, tomando café enquanto pensava em preparar algumas torradas. Nesse momento Dean veio lá de seu quarto assoviando e ao ver Sam, sorriu:  
\- Já na pesquisa, Sammy? – perguntou indo até a um pequeno frigobar apanhando uma cerveja. Sam olhou estranhamente para ele.  
\- São nove horas da manhã e você já vai beber?  
\- Quem você é? Minha mãe? – respondeu Dean sem se controlar mas ao ver a expressão de preocupação no rosto do irmão decidiu colocar a cerveja de volta, rolando os olhos nas órbitas de tédio. – O que você ta tomando?  
\- Café, Dean...- disse fechando o livro mas mantendo um dedo entre as páginas e observando o irmão.  
Dean resmungou, resmungou e foi até a cafeteira que havia no bunker colocar um pouco para ele. Precisa manter as coisas mais calmas para Sam, este não devia desconfiar de que ele não estava nada bem e com péssimas intenções.  
\- Então o que temos ai?  
Sam voltou os olhos ao livro enquanto era incessantemente observado pelo irmão de forma lasciva.  
\- Bem, eu não encontro muitas coisas sobre a marca...mas - olhou para o irmão - é bom ter você de volta...  
Dean sorriu e mordeu os lábios.  
\- É bom estar de volta... e então temos algum caso? Nâo voltei para ficar sentado aqui até virar esqueleto..  
Sam sorriu:  
\- Temos alguma coisa que parece um caso sobre ataques de lobisomens, mas não tenho certeza...  
Dean se levantou de pronto:  
\- Pra onde vamos?  
Sam bufou e olhou Dean nos olhos.  
\- Ouça, você voltou ontem da companhia de Crowley, Dean... eu não posso me arriscar a levar você para caçar... e a marca?  
Dean se aproximou de Sam vagarosamente e se debruçou sobre ele.  
\- Alguma coisa parece estar errada comigo, Sam? – arfou junto ao rosto do irmão que sentiu certa tensão sexual entre eles ou ele estava ficando louco.  
\- Eu só quero ter certeza...- respondeu Sam.  
Dean se afastou na hora exata de não fazer uma bobagem, afinal o que sentia pelo irmão era forte demais, doentio demais, apaixonado demais. Não podia cometer erros.  
No carro, Sam dormiu. Fazia algumas noites que mal dormia e ao sentar no Impala do irmão, simplesmente apagou na estrada. Dean o observava enquanto dirigia, a boca perfeita do irmão, os olhos fechados, uma certa ternura que emanava dele mesmo dormindo...

  
Sam sonhava...

  
_Estavam em um galpão abandonado, após uma caçada a vampiros realmente poderosos. Ambos haviam levado uma surra e Sam tinha o lábio sangrando no canto inferior. Dean o achou a um canto do galpão._   
_\- Está sangrando, Sam...- disse o irmão super protetor, pegando um pedaço de pano e limpando o sangue de sua boca. Mas de repente o que Sam observava era Dean com presas e os olhos verdes lindos sendo transformados em um amarelo forte._   
_\- Dean, você é um...?_   
_Sem conseguir terminar sua frase, Dean sugou o sangue que escorreu dos lábios dele beijando sua boca ao mesmo tempo. Sam não protestou, sentiu seu sangue e seus lábios serem chupados pelo irmão e se entregou aquele beijo com sabor de ferro e sal. Em seguida Dean tocou sua língua na do irmão e se beijaram torridamente._   
_Dean não parava de vasculhar o corpo de Sam com as mãos, o peito, o abdome, descendo as mãos até abrir sua calça. Sam sentia com todos os seus ossos que aquilo era errado. Eram irmãos. Mas seu irmão agora era um vampiro, um vampiro sexy que queria não somente seu sangue mas seu corpo e sua alma...Dean puxava a calça de Sam o deixando nú no chão daquele galpão sob nenhum protesto do irmão. Pelo contrário._   
_\- Dean...me transforma no que você é..._   
_Sam estava deitado enquanto seu irmão abria suas próprias calças._   
_\- Você me quer, Sam? Você me ama? – perguntou de forma lasciva e sexual_   
_\- Quero...Amo..._   
_\- Você é meu...- disse Dean enquanto cuspia no seu membro ereto e procurava a entrada apertada e virgem de seu irmão._   
_Não houve qualquer protesto, Sam recebeu um dedo, dois dedos, três dedos de seu irmão enquanto se beijavam loucamente e Sam relaxava seu corpo. Dean mordeu o pescoço do irmão, beijou, lambeu seus mamilos, voltou para beijar sua boca quando finalmente começou a penetrá-lo. Sam gemeu de dor. Gemeu mais alto_   
_\- Não vou aguentar, Dean..._   
_\- Vai sim...- e gradativamente Dean começou a se mover e se friccionar dentro do irmão, cheio de luxúria, cheio de desejo, louco por aquilo fazia tantos anos...agora tinha Sam sob ele, passivo, lindo, entregue enquanto ele prendia seus braços no chão._   
_\- Sam...Sam...- ele gemia_

\- Sam! Sam!- a voz ficou mais forte e próxima – Sam?  
Sam acordou num susto.  
\- Ein? O que? – olhou para Dean com alguma vergonha porque não sabia porque havia sonhado daquela forma, com aquele lugar.  
Dean olhava para ele com a cabeça no encosto do banco do Impala. O carro estava parado em um acostamento de estrada, próximo a um posto de gasolina. Dean estava com o corpo virado para o irmão, de braços cruzados e uma ereção aparente. Sorria sarcasticamente para o irmão. Não sabia dizer quando começou a ter esse tipo de poder de influenciar o sonhos dos outros, mas achou uma delícia praticar com o irmão e saber que não teria qualquer protesto ao tentar consumar o que tanto desejava.  
Sam também estava excitado e o olhava com vergonha, percebendo que ambos estavam. Achou muito estranho.  
\- O que estava sonhando, irmãozinho? – perguntou em tom maquiavélico.  
\- Err...garotas... – mentiu Sam  
\- Mesmo? – ele riu e Sam percebeu que algo estava muito errado.  
\- Asiáticas peitudas?  
\- Por que estamos parados? Por que não me acordou?  
Dean ligou o motor do carro.  
\- Eu parei para descansar e você dormia tão... – olhou para a ereção do irmão-gostoso, que decidi não te acordar.  
Sam o olhava incrédulo. Dean não era assim. Não o Dean normal que ele conhecia, lançando-lhe olhares maliciosos e parecendo sentir prazer em lhe embaralhar a mente.  
\- Vamos, vamos para um motel...- disse Dean  
\- O que?! – Sam se alterou  
\- Um motel, Sam...sempre paramos em motéis para descansar, um pulgueiro qualquer de beira de estrada, ou fiquei tanto tempo longe assim?  
Sam respirou fundo, tentando se controlar:  
\- Está bem, Dean, vamos...

**Author's Note:**

> Ai vai minha primeira Wincest, espero que gostem! bjs
> 
> Jared Girl


End file.
